1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a portable motorized oil filter inspection device for disassembling an oil filter canister to allow for inspection of the oil filter and its component parts. More particularly a portable motorized oil filter inspection device that is lightweight and can be used at any field location such as a racetrack, a repair shop, an airport, is constructed such that it can be fitted with a plurality of size adapters that can accommodate any size oil filter canister. The oil filter canister is severed using an adjustable cutting blade assembly of the oil filter inspection device thereby allowing access to the oil filter element for easy inspection of the filter element, and its metallic and non-metallic trappings.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Filter media for lubricating oils used in motors has progressed significantly since its inception. Many oil filters are standardized, are produced by many different manufacturers, and are available for purchase in virtually every retail outlet equipped with automotive products. Additionally canister style disposable oil filters are used in a variety of other industries, such as the airline and farm machinery industry. When changing the oil in a motor it has become a standard practice, to also change the oil filter. Since oil filters are predominately standardized, this usually involves unscrewing the used oil filter from a position adjacent to the motor and replacing it with a new filter.
A standard oil filter comprises a housing that encloses a filter element constructed of a permeable material capable of separating solid materials from the oil. The housing generally is cylindrical in shape, usually having one end constructed of a relatively heavy material such as steel and another end of the cylindrical portion being constructed of a lighter alloy of steel. The end portion constructed of the heavier steel has a threaded aperture drilled through approximately the center thereof, this aperture being the means of attachment to the motor. Communication with the oil to be filtered is achieved by a series of oil flow apertures drilled into the heavier steel end portion surrounding the threaded aperture. A gasket material typically is affixed onto the heavier steel end portion near the outside circumference of the heavier steel end portion to prevent oil leakage when the oil filter is connected adjacent to a motor.
With the advent of increasing environmental awareness, oil filter cutters have been developed to cut open used oil filters for recycling the metals that comprise the filter housing. Once the housing has been removed, the filter element can then be disposed of by incineration or some other environmentally acceptable means.
Additionally oil filter canisters can be cut open to inspect any metallic and non-metallic trappings captured by the oil filter. By determining what metals are present within the trappings, an inspector can render a determination as to which internal engine component may be at or near failure, therefore requiring replacement of that deteriorated component. The advantage to determining which internal engine components may be deteriorated is that more severe mechanical problems to a motor that may arise from the continued use of a faulty or near faulty internal engine component can be avoided. Particularly, in the airline industry constant monitoring of internal engine components is a must to ensure the safe operation of an aircraft and the safety of the aircraft's crew and passengers.
At present most used oil filters are cut open in a machine shop using large bulky cutting machines. These oil filters are predominately cut open to recycle the materials that comprise the oil filter canister. However for inspection purposes having the ability to cut any size oil filter open at any field location would be convenient, save time, and advantageously render the inspection process more efficient.
Thus a need exists for an oil filter inspection device that is portable, compact, and motorized and that can be employed to cut open any size oil filter at any location necessary. A further need exists for an improved oil filter inspection device design that is portable and motorized having a rechargeable energy source. A further need exists for an oil filter inspection device that can efficiently and precisely rotate any size oil filter canister to be cut. Yet a further need exists for an improved oil filter inspection device that easily accommodates any size oil filter canister.